The Swordmaiden's Battle
by ArneiaScarlett
Summary: Arneia's story continues in 'Prince Caspian' as she fights to keep her country alongside a new ally with the return of her old friends. Peter/OC.
1. Chapter 1 The Birth Of A Prince

**And so Arneia's story continues, in Prince Caspian, yay!**

**The song quotes were harder for this story, but I think they fit alright...**

* * *

_And we know it's never simple, never easy,_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me,_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't breathe,_

_Without you, but I have to,_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

'Breathe', Taylor Swift

* * *

I shifted my position slightly, ensuring I was completely out of sight in the shadow of the gap in the wall, as someone passed me. As he figure came to rest by a window, I recognised Miraz.

"For Aslan's sake," I cursed to myself. I hated being in a perfect position to murder the murderer when I knew I couldn't. I could hear his wife's screams from a nearby chamber. The screams were the only reason I was here. I had to find out first hand whether the child was a boy or a girl. I was already praying it to be a Princess...

The screams of the woman ceased, replaced by the cries of a newborn child.

"Lord Miraz," a voice called, and I froze. I recognised General Glozelle's voice. Miraz looked around.

"You have a son," Glozelle said.

I closed my eyes and let out my breath of hope as slowly and quietly as possible. The Crown Prince, Caspian, was as good as dead already.

"The heavens have blessed us…," Miraz sighed before turning to Glozelle. "You know your orders, General Glozelle."

Glozelle bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

He strode away down the corridor. I waited. I could probably get to the end of the corridor without Miraz seeing but I wasn't going to risk it.

Finally Miraz moved away, striding back up the corridor, away from where I wanted to go. Without a second thought, I slipped out of my shadowed corner and raced down the corridor. Damn Miraz if he saw me now. He'd seen me before, I was a ghost in his dreams nowadays.

I ran down the quiet spiral stairs, and out of the castle into the silent courtyard. Across the cobbled stones, through the unguarded back gate and balancing along the wall. The guards didn't spot or notice me under my navy cloak as I dropped to the ground in the back streets. I slipped back to where I had left faithful Alrohar and mounted him. People were beginning to enter the streets to hear the news of Prunaprismia's son, but I didn't wait to hear the talk. I nudged Alrohar into a trot and we made our way through the Telmarine town as subtly as possible. A few shot us curious looks: a cloaked hooded rider leaving the castle, but I ignored them.

As soon as we were in sight of the drawbridge, Alrohar knew what I would ask him. He leapt into a gallop and we shot past the surprised guards who shouted after us.

"Go on, Alro," I muttered, my cloak billowing behind me as we left the Telmarine town behind us, galloping across the plains, through the shallow river and into the woods. I turned Alrohar once we were under cover and he cantered up the hill.

"Okay, boy, well done," I murmured, halting him on the crest. Alrohar snorted gently, as I watched the castle. Even from here I could hear the shouts of celebration, and suddenly the sky was lit up with strange bright lights crackling in the sky. Alrohar snorted again in disdain and flung up his head. I leant down and patted his neck reassuringly.

"So it has happened," a voice beside her confirmed.

I looked around, and pulled the hood off my head, revealing my sixteen year old face, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I looked at Glenstorm beside me, the huge dark skinned centaur.

"Yes, it's a son," I replied. "It seems the line of Caspian has ended."

"Or perhaps not," Glenstorm added, his voice bemused. I frowned and followed his gaze.

Below, crashing through the river was the Prince Caspian on his black stallion Destrier. He was riding as if for his life, which, I realised, he probably was, as the ten or so guards behind him rode desperately after him.

"What do we do, my lady?" Glenstorm asked.

I bit my lip. "I'll follow him, see what happens," I decided.

"No, let me go," Glenstorm disagreed. "We cannot risk you getting caught by those guards."

I smiled grimly. "No, Glenstorm, I'll go. I won't stay long. I'm heading back to the castle tomorrow anyway."

"Why?"

"Doubtlessly, a council will be held. Miaz has a son and his nephew, the Crown Prince, is missing. I mean to be there."

"Very well, but be careful Arneia," Glenstorm sighed and he cantered away.

I watched him go, before turning back to watch the bright lights bursting above the castle.

lt had been exactly one thousand, three hundred years since the end of the Golden Age. I had felt old after living one hundred years in the same body, but after the Pevensies had disappeared, I had slowly grown young again, into the sixteen year old who had watched Jadis begin her rule. I had remained existing for an unknown reason, leading the Narnians under cover of another rule. But I was losing my hold...

The Pevensies and Aslan were becoming a myth to many of the Narnians and I wasn't enough proof anymore. Nevertheless they followed me, if only because I was stronger and knew the land better than any other. I was simply Arneia now, timeless Arneia, the girl who knew never aged, who knew more about Narnia than anyone, who broke into castles to spy, who was odd enough to believe in the old tales. Few still believed the truth I stood by, and knew me as High Lady. Trusting Glenstorm was one. And I meant to hold his trust as long as I could.

Alrohar, my faithful old stallion, had aged alongside me and now I turned him and cantered him back the way we had come down the hill.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to follow the Telmarines. I had to learnt to read the signs and follow the trails, and anyone could have tracked this one. I directed Alrohar after it, turning him through the trees. But suddenly a noise filled the trees, the woods, my ears. Alrohar reared up in shock and I was jolted backwards in the saddle in shock. It was a sound I knew so well, yet had not heard in so long.

Susan's horn.

I ignored Alrohar's protests, instead pushing the stallion forward, until we came across a large glade where I knew Narnians llived and the trail ended. And I could see why.

Caspian was being dragged by his feet a small slope by two figure I recognised, a large badger and a Black Dwarf. They were puffing and tugging as they hauled the Telmarine towards their small underground den.

I paused Alrohar under cover of the trees, deciding not to startle them while they worked. Traces of the Telmarine soldiers were everywhere although they were no longe here. But I hadn't seen them returning. If truth be told, I was impressed that they had made it this far into the woods at all.

I looked back at the glade, it ws empty, all was silent. I nudged Alroha on and he trotte down towards the large piece of wood we both knew to be a door.

I swung off the stallon. "While I'm inside, could you just mess up some of these tracks a bit, Alro? We don't want more Telmarines finding their way here."

He nodded his head, tossing his mane and cantered back the way we had come. I turned to the door and, bending down, I gently tapped out the short sequence of knocks.

I heard footsteps and the door opened a crack. Whoever was behind it recognised me as they pulled the door wide and stumped back downstairs again. Nikabrik, the dwarf, left me to shut the door myself.

I entered, ducking, and shut the door carefully behind me. I nodded coldly to Nikabrik as I passed him, and he silently pointed to the bedroom without looking at me. The pair of us had never really got on. Instead I headed up to where he had directed me to find Caspian lying unconscious on the bed. The badger, Trufflehunter, was leaning over him.

"My lady, what are you doing here?" Trufflehunter whispered as he completed the bandage around Caspian's head.

I crouched down inside the den. "I was following him, and I wondered how he was?"

"Oh yes, the poor boy," Trufflehunter replied. "Took a nasty knock to the head. I wonder who is."

I sighed. Of course, they didn't know. There were few Narnians who would. I was one of the few who went near enough the Telmarines to recognise the Prince.

Trufflehunter shuffled back down stairs. I paused a moment and watched Caspian take a shallow breath, before following the badger.

"I don't care, all we need to know is that he's a Telmarine and we should have killed him when we had the chance," Nikabrik was grumbling.

I frowned disapprovingly at the Black Dwarf but he ignored me.

'Where's Trumpkin," I asked suddenly, noticing the absence of the gruff if good-natured Red Dwarf.

Trufflehunter sighed. "He gave himself up so we could get the boy in here." I swallowed. That was why the Telmarines left...

"What about the...horn?" I asked carefully.

"Oh yes," Trufflehunter said, taking full interest. He picked up a bundle from a stool and lay it on the table. Unwrapping the cloth, the badger revealed the perfect ivory coloured horn. I held my breath as I inspected it closer, I recognised every bit of it: the intricate lion detailing around the mouth, the 'SP' initials carved on it's side. It was, without a doubt, Susan's gift that I had watched pass from Father Christmas to the bewildered young Queen.

"Incredible," I breathed.

"It's ony a horn," Nikabrik muttered. I bit my lip to stop myself sniping at him.

"Nikabrik, could you be more insensitive?" Trufflehunter admonished. "It's Queen Susan the Gentle's horn, isn't it my Lady?"

I nodded slowly. "Without question. But how did- the boy come by it, I wonder..."

"The boy stole it no doubt," Nikabrik muttered darkly.

"I don't think so," I argued vaguely, still holding the horn.

"Well, either way, it's here," Trufflehunter said quickly.

"And he blew it?" I confirmed. Trufflehunter nodded.

"What will it do, what help will come?" he asked.

I shrugged. "No one will know until help arrives, but I've seen what this can do. This may just have the power to summon help from other worlds as well as this."

"The kings and queens?" Trufflhunter asked breathlessly and Nikabrik snorted. I nodded. I was so hopeful, yet I didn't know if it could be done. I had seen the horn do powerful things but never from another world. Could it happen?

"Maybe, or Aslan even," I agreed. "But we can't do nothing in the meantime."

"So what are we going to do now, Arneia?" Nikabrik asked.

"You keep this safe," I replied, passing the horn back to Trufflehunter. "Ask C- the boy about it when he wakes up by gently. I think we need a council."

"Dancing lawn?" Trufflehunter suggested.

"Best place, do you think you could round up some of the Narnians?"

Nikabrik nodded. "And they'll tell you that I was right wanting to kill the boy, badger."

"What about you my lady?" Trufflehunter ignored the dwarf.

"I'm going back into Telmar but only I briefly," I assured them. "And I'll see if I can find Trumpkin."

Everything was happening so suddenly, Caspian, the horn, the planets... But I'd been waiting a thousand years, I was going to be ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Tyrant's Council

_I am not a child now._

_I can take care of myself._

_I mustn't let them down now-_

_Mustn't let them see me cry._

_I'm fine._

'I'll Try', Jonatha Brooke

* * *

I slipped silently into the great hall, moving cautiously along the wall behind the rows of thrones. I knew where I was headed, I had adopted a small cavity in the wall as my hiding spot over the years.

The great hall was still empty but I only had moments before the lords would enter and the session would begin. I found my cave and slipped in, holding my breath to fit through the initial entrance. Flattening myself against the wall, I waited. I didn't need to do so long.

The doors swung open and assorted lords entered. None of them were talking, their faces were deadly serious. They all took their seats, as a bell rang outside. I recognised most of them, a few by name. Sopespian, Arran, Sirelle. No Miraz, as of yet. It was a matter of time, I knew what Miraz was like.

"I warned this council when it put its trust in Miraz…," Sopespian began accusingly, "there would be consequences."

"No, no," another member said swiftly. "We cannot accuse the Lord Protector without proof!"

"How long are we going to continue to hide behind that excuse?" another member asked. "Until every seat in this chamber is

empty?"

I smirked in agreement. The truth was, they were scared of Miraz and knew he was behind everything they suspected, yet they had no evidence against him.

The lord all fell silent as the doors slammed open. I peered around, it was Miraz, sure enough.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late," Miraz said, striding up to take his seat. "I was not aware we were in session."

Sure, I thought. Grand entrances are your speciality.

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied," Sopespian commented.

"My lord?" Miraz asked.

"Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth," Lord Mridian said, "you have behaved as if you were king. And now it seems behind these walls, even Prince Caspian has gone missing."

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz," Sopespian added. "Imagine

losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son."

I raised my eyebrows. The Narnians weren't the only ones with strong suspicions.

"Thank you, Lord Sopespian," Miraz replied and I glowerered. "Your compassion is a boon in such troubled times."

"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred," Sopespian asked.

"That is the most disturbing news of all," Miraz said and I frowned. "Our beloved Caspian was abducted… by Narnians!"

My eyes must have looked like saucers, they were so wide. I began chewing my lip to stop myself throwing my dagger then and there, he was such an easy and tempting target. We Narnians saved Caspian...

"You go too far, Miraz!" Sopespian called. "You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairytales?"

Miraz made a brief handsignal to Glozelle who stood by the door. Glozelle opened it and I had to clap my hand to my mouth to stop myself calling out. Two soldiers brought in Trumpkin, the poor dwarf bound and gaffed. A gasp rippled around the Telmarine lords.

"We forget, my lords…," Miraz began, "Narnia was once a savage land. Fearsome creatures roamed free. Much of our forefather's

blood was shed to exterminate this vermin. … Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they've been breeding, like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!"

Miraz slapped Trumpkin's face and the gag fell away. I clenched my fists to stop myself from launching at the tyrant. Yes, vermin had existed in Narnia, you for one. Narnia had destroyed vermin in the past. And we would do it again, as I had vowed we would when the Telmarines first came to the country.

"And you wonder why we don't like you," Trumpkin ventured. Miraz ignored him.

"Well I intend to strike back," Miraz announced. "Even if I have to cut down the entire forest. I assure you. I will find Prince Caspian, and finish what our ancestors began."

He signalled to Glozelle who had the soldiers drag Trumpkin away. I swallowed in my hiding place, knowing I would have to wait for the room to empty before I could depart. And I had a lot to think about.

* * *

I made my way out the same way I had before, slipping out the back gate, through the streets to Alrohar. I left my hood down to avoid suspicion in the hours during the day, though I avoided the guards. I had caused the talk of a mysterious hooded stranger in the town for many years, I had no wish to allow the guard to take her just yet.

Alrohar galloped across the familiar plains and through the river. I let him take me onward, knowing I had until nightfall until the council. Hopefully, Trufflehunter had rounded enough up.

Suddenly I noticed a telltale mark upon the ground.

"Whoa, Alro," I called, reining Alrohar in. The stallion reared and span back around. I leaned over his shoulder to inspect the sign. A clear footprint in the sand, new and undisturbed. Human sized, booted.

"A Telmarine," I muttered. Were they searching for Caspian again? "Let's go, boy."

Alrohar understood and leapt forward. I directed him along the trail left behind, an arrow, a scrap of cloth, another footprint.

We were into the woods and they were ahead, their bows up, firing at something ahead of them I could not see. I prepared to pull my blades as we dodged the trees, but before I could do so, Alrohar skided to a halt.

"What's up boy," I asked, he'd never have stopped without good reason. Alro whinnied, nodding towards the Telmarines. I looked up to see what he had seen.

The Telmarines were under attack by something I could not see. They were slashing at their feet among the foliage, yet still they fell with screams.

A small lighted my features. "Reepicheep!"

It wasn't long before all the Telmarines had fallen prey to the oversized mouse and his forces. I could now see the Telmarines' target. Caspian was half sitting up, Reepicheep upon his chest. I nudged Alrohar forward at a walk. I was interested in what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3 A New King

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you,_

_The odds will betray you,_

_And I will replace you,_

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you,_

_It longs to kill you,_

_Are you willing to die?_

_The coldest blood runs through my veins,_

_You know my name._

'You Know My Name', Chris Cornell

* * *

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" I heard Trufflehunter shout, approaching the pair.

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep gasped. "I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't," Nikabrik replied promptly. "Go ahead." I frowned as Alrohar continued steadily toward them.

"Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!" Trufflehunter yelled.

Reepicheep stared at Caspian. "What?"

"Then let him bring it forward," a regal familiar voice commanded and we all looked up to the hill. It was Glenstorm, his three young sons beside him. "This is the reason we have gathered."

"That's true," I agreed. Everyone looked at me, I had yet remained unnoticed until now. Caspian's face was completely stunned at the appearence of these new Narnians.

"But keep the horn hidden for now, your highness," I continued, swinging myself down from Alrohar. "We'll have need of it tonight." Reepicheep leapt up and bowed.

"My lady, tonight?" the mouse asked with a bow.

"A council, Dancing Lawn," I replied. "And I suggest we stop taunting Cspian here and round up more Narnians. This is to be a council of war, and we're all to be there."

Reepicheep nodded, putting away his rapier. "Til tonight then, my Lady."

The mouse sprang away into the undergrowth, followed by his forces. Caspian struggled up, still staring, his eyes flashing from me to Glenstorm and back again.

"Very well, my Lady, we will round up the centaurs," Glenstorm agreed, and he turned, cantering away, followed by his sons. I strode forwards, skirting the Telmarine bodies.

"Who are you?" Caspian asked shakily.

"Arn-" I began, but Trufflehunter over rode me.

"This, Caspian, is High Lady Arneia, the Swordmaiden of Narnia and Aslan's Daughter," the badger announced. Caspian gave him a disbelieving glance.

"You can't be," Caspian said.

"You know my name?" I asked. I was surprised. Miraz had heavily dissuaded mention of the old tales, how did this young Prince know me?

"Arneia was one of the greatest warriors Narnia ever saw," Caspian replied. "But she lived during the Golden Age, that was over a thousand years ago. How can she be alive?"

"The same way I survived the one hundred year winter," I replied with a shrug. "In truth, I still don't know."

"You are Lady Arneia?" Caspian gasped. I curtseyed to him.

"No, she's not," Nikabrik grumbled. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"To those who believe in the old tales, I am still what I was then," I explained."To others I am just Arneia. But no matter what I was, I am the leader here. Until the new king came to take the lead. You."

Caspian swallowed.

"If you will," Trufflehunter added.

"The council is tonight?" Caspian asked. I nodded.

"Then what are waiting for?"

* * *

I slipped to the front of the crowd, and leaned against a tree in the shadows. I didn't plan to speak up unless prompted. I wanted to hear what Caspian had to say. Caspian himself was already in the middle, with Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. The council had already begun.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled, pointing at the horn in Caspian's hand. I frowned, Nikarbrik had a nasty knack at always getting on my nerves with his words that contradicted everything I said and believed in.

"I didn't steal anything," Caspian insisted.

"Didnt steal anything?" Asterius boomed. Caspian looked a little daunted under the minotaur's gaze. "Shall we list the things the Telmarmines have taken?"

"Our homes!" a windmade called out.

"Our freedom!" a faun yelled.

"Our lives!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, and I nodded to myself. He could defend himself.

"Accountable…and punishable!" Nikabrik agreed.

"That's words from you, dwarf," Reepicheep piped up, leaping into the centre of the lawn. "Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" Nikabrik yelled pationately.

I straightened, moved quickly forwards, drawing one of my two swords as I did so. I bent down and placed the blade against Nikabrik's neck, pure venom in my voice. "Jadis was a far worse enemy than the Telmarines could ever be. Let me tell you know, if one of you ever tried to bring her back, you are no Narnian and no friend of mine."

Nikabrik gulped against the blade and I stood back to stand beside Caspian, still fingering the hilt of my sword.

"And we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back, Nikabrik," Trufflehunter agreed. "Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?"

Trufflehunter's words prompted more shouting from the Narnians, and I bit my lip. In terms of my normally good temper, we were approaching dangerous territory.

I swallowed but failed to stay quiet. "Stop now!"

The Narnians fell tenatively silent. I knew them, and they knew me, and they knew they'd pushed my boundaries.

"I have accepted that many of you have doubts and disbeliefs about the old stories," I said. "There is little proof and little hope. But I have only accepted your views on condition that they are not voiced around me. I knew this was a tall order when I first set this rule hundreds of years ago, but I have stuck by it. Because the little proof there is, is me! I have told you countless times that what happened was the truth, you've heard my name, fought my swords, seen my wedding ring. I know the truth and I won't hear it contradicted."

"You can fake all the evidence we've seen!" Nikabrik shouted.

"I can fake my age?" I asked. "Tell me, have any of you see me change at all in the time you've known me?"

There were murmurs of ascent from the crowd.

"As Arneia says, some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king," Trufflehunter said stoutly.

"He's a Telmarine!" Nikabrik yelled. "Why would we want him as our

king?"

"Because I can help you," Caspian said. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true," Glenstorm agreed. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies,

for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Is it possible?" an eager voice spoke up. I looked up to see Pattertwig the squirrul above us. "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?"

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs," Caspian explained. "Yet, here you are… In strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

I nodded in agreement, drawing my second blade. Clipping them together I raised my sword to Caspian in acknowledgement.

"If you will leads us," Glenstorm said, "then my sons and I offer you our swords." He and his three young centaur colts raised their own blades. Arneia and Glenstorm's actions were repeated like a rippling wave around the lawn. I smiled to myself. They may not believe in Aslan yet, but Caspian was a start. This our strongest hope in a long time.

"And we offer you our lives… unreservedly," Reepicheep agreed with a bow.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind, sire," Trufflehunter said.

"If we are to be ready for them," Caspian began. "We must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon."


	4. Chapter 4 Aslan's How

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

_I live for the perfect day._

_I love till it hurts like crazy,_

_I hope for a hero to save me._

_I stand for the strange and lonely,_

_I believe there's a better place._

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_

_But I pray anyway._

'I Stand', Idina Menzel

* * *

"Where are we going?" Caspian asked me as we strode through the woods. Narnians were all behind us. "What is Aslan's How?"

"The How is one of the oldest locations we Narnians still have a hold of," I replied. "The How is the standing place of the Stone Table."

"The Stone Table?" Caspian murmured. "It's true."

I smiled curiously. "If you don't mind my asking, how do you know so much about us?"

"My tutor was a half dwarf, he told me the stories in secret," Caspian explained. "He found the horn as well."

"He must have cared for you," I replied softly. "If he was willing to lose his head telling such tales."

Caspian nodded. "I will get him back from Miraz." There was a pause as I let Caspian think.

"You said one of the locations," Caspian said after a while. "There are more?"

"Aslan's How and Dancing Lawn you know," I explained. "We also still have Lantern Waste and the Ford of Beruna, just. We recently reclaimed Cair Paravel's ruin."

"Arneia, we're in sight of the How!" I heard a voice call from up ahead. I gave Caspian a meaningful look and ran forwards. Marion, the female centaur, stood at the edge of the wood and I joined her. Ahead of us stretched the great plan. In the darkness it was difficult to see the How, but a great black dome blotted out part of the sky ahead.

"Alright," I called, turning to face the gathering Narnians. "Let's just get everybody into the How first. Then we can discuss what to do next."

It was strange to re-enter the dark tunnels that had been unused for so long. Once the lamps were lit, the stone caverns and earthy walls were illlumimated with flickering gold and I saw again the endless carvings upon the walls. Once I had set down my possessions, I took a flaming beacon and found the familiar downward leading tunnel. The light touched upon engravings upon the walls, the midday sun, the four thrones, the four monarchs, the lion.

"What is this?" a voice behind me asked. Caspian. I jumped slightly in surprise.

"This is the Tunnel," I replied softly, gently running my fingertips over the carved shapes. Caspian stared.

I beckoned. "Come on."

I took him down the passage, confident in leading the way. Caspian stayed close behind me. Suddenly, the space in front of me felt open. I moved left of the doorway and in the light of the beacon saw the wood trail. Someone had reset the lights before leaving. I smiled to myself in appreciation and bent down to light the pile of wood. I knew already that the dry stick trail ran all around the chamber, illuminating the entire room. The reaction took place quickly, flames flickering up in an instant. I looked around at Caspian to see his own reaction. His eyes were wide as he saw the great stone archway at the top of the room, with the great lion carved into the rock behind the arch. And between Caspian and I, and the arch, sat the stone table atill cracked in two.

"That's-" Caspian faltered.

"The stone table," I finished for him. "Here as it always has been. The sacrificial table others called it, as it was its most common use."

"There is something I do not understand," Caspian said after a while. I frowned in curiousity.

"Why do many of the Narnans still doubt you when there is so much proof," he asked. "You do not age, your name, your possessions, your skill, the table?"

"I often wonder the same thing," I replied with a sigh. It was true. "I think it's not me that they doubt though, it is them. Aslan and the kings and queens. They've been gone so long and so much has happened since that many Narnians believe they cannot exist. If they did, they would have helped us by now."

"What do you think?" Caspian asked.

I swallowed. "I think the kings and queens can only return when summoned, it is not their choice. They will appear when the time is right. And Aslan... I don't know..." I didn't. Everyone expected me to know, after all I claimed to be his daughter.

Caspian must have sensed my uncomfortability because he didn't press the matter to my relief.

* * *

Once we was sure that everybody was settled, Glenstorm called another short council in the main rocky chamber.

"Well what happens next?" Caspian ased us as we waited in silence for... for someone to speak, I supposed.

"You're the king, you tell us," Nikabrik muttered.

"I say we attack now, with the element of surprise," Reepicheep cried excitedly.

I smiled to myself at his enthusiasm. "No, not yet. We may have the surprise but we're not ready for war yet. Either way we will that advantage, as Caspian says, we are in numbers the Telmarines could never have foreseen. But there is no point in having such an advanage if we waste it on a full scale battle now."

"Her ladyship is right, our forces are not ready to undertake war," Glenstorm agreed. "We have nowhere near enough weaponry and more Narnians may yet arrive."

"Weaponry may not be a problem," Caspian ventured.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know of the bridge Miraz is building?" Caspian asked.

"Of course," I nodded. The bridge building had made my own passage to and from the town more difficult, with more guards around.

"Bloody bridge," Nikabrik muttered.

"What of it?" Glenstorm overrode the dwarf.

"They have stored many weapons at the bridge in preparation for its completeion," Caspian explained. "We could attack as Reepicheep wishes, but not in entirity."

"A raid?" I breathed and Caspian nodded.

"Yes. Undercover of night, we can slip past the guards and take what weapons we need. They will not suspect such a thing."

"I like it," Reepicheep mused. "Quick, sharp, destructive."

"It could work," Glenstorm agreed. "When would we do it?"

"Tonight!" Reepicheep cried enthusiastically.

"Arneia?" Caspian asked me. I was thoughtful for a moment. Although I did not agree with Reepicheep's initial full attack plan tonight, a raid would work.

"I agree with Reepicheep," I replied. "I think it's a good plan and the sooner the better. We'd better get some troops ready now, its already nearly midnight."

Caspian grinned in breathless anticipation.

* * *

I was waiting with Caspian in the main chamber of the how with my arms folded, some Narnians already around me, carrying beacons. We were awaiting Reepicheep with a few more Narnians.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Caspian asked me suddenly and I frowned with a smile.

"Of course, why?"

"Well, are you sure you are up to it?"

My smile faded. "You doubt me."

"No, I believe you are who you say," Caspian said quickly. "I just, Telmarine women don't fight, I just cannot imagine a woman with a blade."

I continued to frown. True, his thoughts were only natural for a Telmarine, but I thought he believed in me and what I could do, as I had in him.

"What will it take for you to let me come?" I asked.

Caspian's eyes widened.

"I say a duel," Asterius said gruffly. I looked around at the minotaur in surprise, I'd forgotten the others around us.

"Asterius, I'm not-" I began, but Nikabrik interrupted me.

"Yeah, show the boy what a Narnian can do!"

"A Narnian can't, Arneia can," Trufflehunter corrected. "Putting her against Caspian may not be a great plan, Asterius."

"Are you saying she'll beat me?" Caspian asked heatedly, his naturally competitive temper rising.

"We know she'll beat you," Nikabrik shrugged.

"Very well," Caspian announced. I stared as he shrugged off his cloak and drew his blade. I sighed. If this was what it would take to prove myself to the new king, then fine. I wasn't worried for myself anyhow; I was worried for him.

"Do we really have time for this," Trufflehunter sighed.

"Don't worry, this won't take long," I replied as I swung off my own cloak while Caspian prepared himself, his blade back. I drew my two blades from the crossed holsters strapped to my back and slammed them together, before taking up my own stance. The Narnians around us formed a circle, all of them watching in anticipation.

I waited, as I always did, for my opponent to move first. I knew he'd break. And he did.

The Prince leapt forwards with a roar and swung his blade with force. I was surprised by the strength behind the attack, he was better than I had anticipated. I parried, span around him and restationed. Caspian turned in surprise, paused a moment, then attacked again. I parried again, attacked, parried. Then a flick, the same I had used against Jadis. Caspian's sword clattered to the floor, my own blade pressed lightly against his neck. He stared in shock as I drew away quickly, sheathing my blades.

"Do I have your majesty's permission to attend the raid," I asked patronisingly, curtseying deeply. Caspian picked up his own blade, touching his neck.

"How did you do that so quickly?" he gasped.

"A lot of practise, a good blade and some worthy opponents," I replied simply, swinging my cloak back around me. "Nothing more."

Caspian swallowed and stared around at the present Narnians. A few had smug looks across their faces, Nikabrik positively beaming in amusement. I'd never seen him with such an optimistic expression.

"Then, if we are ready," Caspian announced, his voice still shaking slightly, "we shall go!"

* * *

**So there Caspian...**


	5. Chapter 5 A King's Return

**PETER PETER PETER!**

_

* * *

It started out as a feeling,_

_Which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_

_Which then turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder,_

_'Til it was a battle cry,_

_I'll come back,_

_When you call me,_

_No need to say goodbye._

'The Call', Regina Spektor

* * *

I crouched behind a pile of logs, watching. There were maybe twenty guards, including Glozelle, stationed around the area but it was as Caspian had said. Miraz did not expect an attack on a bridge, so why waste good men guarding it?

I looked around at Caspian and nodded. It was safe. Caspian nodded back and lifted his beacon above the wood pile once. Not long enough for the Telmarines to see, but long enough to signal to Reepicheep. The mouse and a few of his forces went to work. They attacked quickly, as I had instructed: as little death as possible.

Once ten were knocked out the others were fully alert of an attack. Caspian looked at me.

"Okay," I murmured.

I leapt over the logs and took out the guard nearest me with a swift knock to the head from the hilt of one of my blades. I looked up, and hen Glozelle was almost upon me. I slashed once with the sword, catching the Telmarine's cheek. He staggered away in shock.

"Reepicheep, the general," I commanded, only slightly breathless. Reepicheep bowed and took care of Glozelle as I turned away. The soldiers were taken care of.

"Let's go!" I called. Narnians streaked out from the trees and the easy raid began. The wagons were opened and the weapons bundled into arms. Those with a full load leapt back under cover to wait.

I ran to the nearest wagon where Caspian was pushing swords into Asterius' tough arms, sheathing my blade as I went.

"Here," he said quickly, and tossed a bundle of spears into my arms. "Alright, that's it from here."

He leapt out and slammed the wagon shut before drawing his blade.

"Caspian, come on," I hissed.

"Just a moment," he replied and began scratching lines into the wood of the wagon. I squinted to read it in the darkness. 'You were right to fear the woods. X.'

I grinned. "Very clever."

Caspian shrugged and hauled a sack of shields onto his back. "Come on then."

We regrouped under the trees and I smiled again. Enough for at last two regiments. Perfect.

"Reepicheep, how are the guards," I asked.

"Three dead, the rest just out cold," the mouse replied.

I bit my lip. It couldn't be helped. "Alright, let's get all this back to the How as soon as possible. It'll be slower going with all this, they'll be after us in the morning."

"Well done everyone," Caspian added as we moved off through the trees, and I smiled at him. Despite his hesitation, he was becoming the leader we needed.

* * *

The sun had risen as I strode through the woods, my arms bundled around the collection of spears we had picked up. We were nearly back at the How.

Suddenly I heard a familiar commotion from behind me. It was a sound I knew well; the clash of two skilled blades. Telmarines! I paused a moment, before dropping my load and racing back the way I had come. As I ran into view of the fight, I drew my blades but I skidded to a halt in shock as I registered the scene with a gasp.

Caspian had his sword drawn fighting an enemy as skilled as he was. Yet it was no enemy. Peter.

As I watched, I knew I should intercept but I couldn't move. Peter was here... As I watched he disarmed Caspian and aimed a blow at the prince's head. Caspian ducked away and Peter's sword embedded itself in a tree. Struggling to reclaim it, he forgot Caspian who kicked him away and tugged Peter's blade out.

"No!" a voice yelled. A voice I knew.

Looking around I saw Lucy. Young Queen Lucy, yet older. She was taller, her hair longer. But it was Lucy.

Caspian and Peter both paused, unsure, Rhindon aimed at Peter's chest.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked tentatively.

"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian replied roughly.

"Peter!" another voice shouted. Another voice I knew. Susan came into sight, followed by Edmund. Now that I wasn't distracted I noticed the differences. Edmund and Lucy had changed more than their older siblings; Edmund was taller and longer haired like Lucy. Susan and Peter just looked...older, only by a year or so, from when I had first met them.

At Susan's shout, Caspian looked down at the iconic perfect sword in his hand.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked in surprise.

"I believe you called," Peter replied coldly.

"Well yes, but… I thought you'd be older," Caspian commented.

"Well, if you'd like," Peter said lightly, "we can come back in a few years.

"No! No, that's alright," Caspian said quickly. "You're just… You're not exactly what I expected." I noticed him look strangely at Susan.

"Neither are you!" Edmund replied, glancing at Asterius behind Caspian.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter said wisely.

Reepicheep turned to Peter. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."'

Lucy leant over and muttered something to Susan. Reepicheep's paw leapt to his blade.

"Who said that?" he shouted. Although I was still too shocked to speak up, I smiled. I guessed a comment had been made about Reepicheep's undoubted adorability, no matter how great a warrior the mouse was.

"Sorry," Lucy admitted, stepping forward slightly.

"Oh, uh… your majesty," Reepicheep said in surprise, replacing his rapier. "With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said.

"Yes, indeed," the mouse bowed. "And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said and handed Peter his sword. Peter sheathed it and turned away.

"Its strange preparing for a war with our people who don't know us, without the ones we always trusted," Edmund commented, staring around at us all. "Like Oreius and-" he froze in shock and I looked at him. To find him looking right back at me. "Arneia?"

"Don't talk about her," Peter growled, but turned to see why Ed was staring.

He froze as his eyes found me. Facing me, he did look about a year older than he had when we had first met. And yet he was just the same: proud, handsome and caring. A High King.

The hand holding my double bladed sword lowered and the blades dropped into the thick moss with a dull thud. Peter was still staring at me incredulously.

"Arneia?" he murmured. I slowly moved towards him, not looking where I was stepping. We came face to face, girl to boy, High Lady to High King. So different, yet so similar to when we last parted. Peter lifted a shaking hand and he gently touched my face as he had done so many hundreds of years ago at his coronation. At his touch, l closed my eyes, smiling, then opened them again.

Peter's look of shock turned to one of delight. His other hand took my face he kissed me, gently but firmly. l took his own face in my hands and after a moment our lips broke apart.

"Neia, you're...you're alive?" he muttered, still staring at me.

I nodded dumbly. "Still don't know how."

Peter grinned. "I don't care how, the fact is you're here!"

"Arneia!" a voice squealed, and some unknown force pushed me away from Peter, clasping me tightly around the waist. I laughed and hugged Lucy back.

"What in the name of Aslan-" Edmund began in shock.

"I can't believe it!" Susan added, also embracing me.

"Thirteen hundred-?" Edmund tried again. I smiled, then my smile faded slightly.

"This is incredible, but your majesty, we'd better move out," I said, looking at Caspian. "They'll discover our raid soon enough and then they'll be after us."

Caspian nodded. "Let's go everyone."


	6. Chapter 6 Working Alone

_The dark night, the hard fight_

_The long climb up the hill knowing the cost_

_The brave death, the last breathe_

_The silence whispering all hope was lost_

_The thunder, the wonder_

_A power that brings the dead back to life_

_I wish you could stay_

_But I'll wait for the day_

_And though you've gone away_

_You come back_

'Remembering You', Steven Curtis Chapman

* * *

We headed back towards the woods quickly, Trumpkin and the Pevenies easily slotting in. Peter joined me and Caspian at the head of the group, to no complaints from me. I felt light and elated at having him back after so long, and relished the touch of his hand on my arm.

"Where are we going," he asked me as we walked.

I smiled, not minding having to re-explain it to another king. "Aslan's How. You don't know, it don't worry, although in some ways you do!"

Peter grinned, perplexed. "One thing I didn't miss was your riddles!"

I punched him lightly, before grabbing back the spears. Peter had offered to carry them but I'd refused, not minding the load. "I never riddle! I just tell the truth."

"Whatever you say," Peter murmured.

"Arneia!" a voice yelled ahead and a young centaur colt cantered up to us. He shot Peter a quizzical look before turning to me. "Arneia, thank goodness you're nearly back, Mother wants you to fit your armour!"

I stared at him. "I told Marion I didn't need."

"Oh," the young Narnian looked confused, until his eager eyes fell on my bundle. "I'll take that for you, if you like!"

"No, Rhindor, it's fi-" I began to protest but I knew Rhindor. He was young, headstrong and pushy.

"No really," he interrupted, pulling the spears from my arms and cantering back the way he had come.

"You wouldn't let me take them, but you let him!" Peter said in mock outrage. "And I'm the high king!"

"Neia, I'm confused," a voice behind me began and I looked around at Edmund.

"Still?" I smiled brightly. I was in a shockingly good mood.

"Why do some of the Narnians not address you properly?" he asked. "I mean as 'my lady' rather than your name. Are you just being modest?"

"Probably," Peter grinned but he frowned a little as he looked at my fading smile.

"No, they don't call me 'my lady' because they don't believe I am one," I said quietly.

"You don't believe she's High Lady Arneia?" Peter asked accusingly, looking at Caspian.

"No Peter, Caspian does," I interjected quickly as Caspian glowered. Peter and Caspian were more alike than they yet knew. Kind but quick-tempered. "And some do. But others just think I'm an old Narnian who ages strangely and inspired the stories with my own tales."

Peter's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"Many Narnians don't believe in Aslan or you or Arneia anymore," Caspian explained. "You've all been gone so long, they think you're just stories."

"But Arneia's right here?" Edmund said, his eyebrows raised.

"And like I said, they just think I'm a normal age old Narnian who inspired and encouraged stories," I repeated shrugging. "You're my proof I'm not completely out of my head."

"Good thing we're back then," Peter growled. "It seems we have some sorting out to do."

"Just don't bully them," I told him firmly, my smile returning, as we approached the fringe of the trees and the great How came into view, the stone pavillion between us and the stronghold. I gave a long whistle and it wasn't long before Alrohar was galloping over the horizon to meet us.

"Alrohar!" Lucy cried delightedly and stroked the muzzle of the stallion. He nipped at her hair before turning to me.

"I'd better go prepare them," I told Caspian, swinging up on to Alrohar. He nodded, and I turned Alrohar away with a last smile at the Pevensies.

I galloped Alro back up the hill to the how, relishing in my emotions. Caspian was becoming the king Narnia needed. The battle was being well prepared for both in the How and out. And Peter and the others had returned.

Alrohar reined back into a canter down the stone slope into the how and clattered to a halt inside. The main chamber was full of Narnians preparing weaponry.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" I called and everyone looked up. "We need a centaur's welcome at the entrance, please!"

"Why? Marion asked, Rhindor at her side. I smiled knowingly, I couldn't help teasing them a little after what they had held me under for so long.

"The kings and queens of the Golden Age have come home," I replied. I waa greeted with wide eyes and gasps as every centaur present bowed one knee, before cantering past me to form the traditional welcome, swords raised.

I swung off Alrohar and left him to his own devices, instead standing just inside the entrance to wait for them.

The Pevensies entered first, Caspian close behind them. The four siblings all looked around curiously, moving around the chamber, watched the entire time by the staring eyes of the Narnians.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," Caspian told Peter quickly and firmly.

"Peter," Susan called from a side passage. We all turned to look at her and I realised which side passage. "You may want to see this."

Peter picked up a torch and headed towards her, the rest of us following. I picked up another beacon as I went, knowing what this would lead to. The four kings and queens inspected their rocky counterparts in awe. Caspian and I stood by, watching silently. I could guess what was coming.

"It's us," Susan murmured.

"What is this place?" Lucy

"You don't know?" Caspian frowned. He picked up a torch from the wall and we both led them down the dark tunnel. As we reached the end, we lit the fires from either end. The flames spread as quickly as before, illuminating the Stone Chamber. I looked back at the Pevensies who were wide eyed in surprise. Lucy looked up at the carving of Aslan and slowly walked forward a few paces. Then she turned back to her siblings.

"He must know what he's doing."

Peter sighed. "I think it's up to us now."

I swallowed. I had the feeling he was right and I'd said it myself, we couldn't do nothing. I looked up at the carving. I was confident that my father would come when the time was right. I just wished I knew when that would be.

"Your majesties? My lady?" a voice asked tentatively. I tuned to see one of the fauns.

"Yes?" Caspian said quickly.

"A Telmarine has been spotted in the woods," the faun said.

* * *

"It's only a matter of time," Peter told the crowd, who had assembled with us in the Stone Chamber. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't

protecting his castle." I bit my lip. Peter was right but I wasn't sure I was going to like his proposition.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reepicheep asked.

"We-" Caspian started as Peter simultaneously began, "Our-"

The two kings paused, unsure and looked at each other. Caspian motioned for Peter to procede.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter decided.

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle," Caspian interjected. He ws right. I'd got in and out on countless occasions but I was one girl. Peter was talking about an army.

"There's always a first time," Peter replied calmly.

"Well have the element of surprise," Trumpkin agreed.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan added. Peter glowered at his sister.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done," Peter told Caspian, "but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb." I began chewing my lip in earnest. Peter was getting into a good habit of making smart points that I didn't like the direction of.

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out," Edmund agreed.

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig suggeted enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said sarcastically. "Shut up!" He turned to Peter. "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

Caspian looked at me. "What does High Lady Arneia say?"

The gathered crowd looked around at me, nodding.

I sighed but said nothing.

"My lady, you know Narnia and indeed the castle better than anyone," Trufflehunter. "What do you think."

"Peter knows that whatever decision is made, I will follow it to the death," I began, choosing my words carefully. "And the high king is correct, this is not a fortress and there is always a chance of success. However... I'm not sure a raid is the best plan. I think there are too many risks."

Peter looked slightly downfallen at my lack of support.

"But say it was possible," Edmund suggested. "You can get in?"

I nodded. "For me, entrance isn't a problem. But that's not what I'm worried about."

Peter turned to Glenstorm. "If I can get your troops in, can you

handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege," Glenstorm replied.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy spoke up.

"Sorry?" Peter asked.

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there."

"Im not sure you've really been listening, Lu," Peter said slowly.

"No, you're not listening," Lucy told him. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

I looked at the young queen carefully. "I agree with Lucy."

Peter looked at me, then Lucy. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

I frowned to myself. This wasn't Peter, not my Peter. He'd changed...

I suddenly heard someone say my name and I looked up.

"Arneia, do you think you can get us in?" Peter was asking.

I sighed. I'd already I follow, whatever the decision and I wouldn't fail them. "Yes, but it's going to have to be a combined force. To get the forces in, we'll have to get the main gate open and lower the drawbridge. The drawbridge levers are in the gatehouse itself, while the wheel outside the gatehouse raises the gate. Right?"

Caspian nodded in agreement.

"The gatehouse is locked from the inside," he added.

"But there is the possibility of getting in, following the ropes through the top," I said. "Reepicheep, you'll be able to fit through the gate and along the ropes, do you think-"

"Consider it done, my Lady," the mouse replied gallantly.

"Once you're into the gatehouse, you'll need to take out the guard, and unlock the door. We can get someone to join you once you've taken the gatehouse."

"And how are you planning on getting your good self in exactly?" Nikabrik asked sarcastically.

The entire room stared at me, Caspian curiously, Peter expectantly. I had my answer ready with a smile.

"The griffins."

Confused and blank faces greeted my solution, with the exception of the Pevensies who seemed to understand, and the only present griffin in the chamber, Drake the leader.

"Miraz places half the number of guards on the battlements and towers than he does the ground, because he doesn't expect the enemy to come from above," I explained. "We can land on the battlements under cover of darkness easily. It wouldn't take long to take out the few guards who would notice us.

"We even may be able to shoot some from the air," Susan suggested and I nodded.

"Drake, you can drop us, can't you?" I confirmed.

"Not a problem," Drake replied, "as long it's not one of the centaurs or minotaurs or anything like that."

"So you're suggesting we all fly in on griffin's backs?" Nikabrik asked.

"No, only a few of us," Peter said. "Enough to get to Miraz and open the gate."

"And give a signal," Edmund added. "The forces need to know when the gate is open."

"What will the signal be?" Glenstorm asked. Edmund frowned in thought.

"Ed, you're torch!" Lucy suddenly said.

"Is a torch reliable enough?" Trumpkin frowned, but Edmund had picked up a long silver tube of a metal. I stared at it.

"This torch is perfectly reliable," Edmund said. "Look, how about three flashes if the gate open?"

My eyes saw starts as a sudden bright light hit my eyes in three steady flashes.

"Ow!" I yelled, and I could hear other Narnian's around me cursing.

"Sorry," Edmund said quickly, turning the torch off. "But anyway, if you drop me on one of the towers, I can see what's happening and give the signals when ready."

I nodded, still blinking rapidly."Drake, could Juliter drop Edmund on the North tower?"

The griffin nodded.

"So who else?" Susan asked.

"I'm going," Caspian said firmly. "I want to see Miraz."

"Arneia needs to go," Peter added, "and I'll go."

"I'll come," Susan put forward.

I sighed. "Alright, so Edmund's on the tower. Peter, Caspian, Susan and I can take the battlements and get to Miraz. Four should be enough but we need someone to get down to meet Reepicheep. Either way, another would be good."

"I'll go," Trumpkin said.

"Alright," I nodded. The planning was coming together...

* * *

**And things are tensing up...**


	7. Chapter 7 A Night Raid

_I can see,_

_When you stay low nothing happens,_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night, things I thought I put behind me,_

_Haunt my mind._

_I just know there's no escape now,_

_Once it sets its eyes on you,_

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye._

'Stand My Ground', Within Temptation

* * *

I watched the North Tower from above the castle, Torin the griffin gripping the back of my belts. My blade was already in my hand and I remained motionless to make the task easier for Torin, as he beat his wings to remain airborne, the wind whipping my face. Peter, Caspian and Susan were around me, as silent as I was. Caspian in particular looked a little uncomfortable with this unfamiliar arrangement but his eyes were watching the tower as keenly as mine were.

At the signal of appointed flashes of Edmund's strange blinding torch, the griffins dove, aiming for the battlements Caspian had already pointed out. Flying straight along it, Torin slowly dropped me to the ground. In one fluid motion I crouched and rose. As Susan sent an arrow flying, I whipped a dagger into another guard, followed by Peter's sword taking out a third.

"Okay, here," I murmured, feeding a rope over the edge of the battlement while Peter roped it around a post.

"It's good, go on," he muttered and Caspian went first, alighting on the balcony below. Susan followed and I went down after her. Hand over hand, steady, breathe.

As Peter joined us, Caspian knocked softly on the window.

"Professor?" he whispered. There was no reply. I began to characteristicly bite my lip nervously. Caspian opened the window and stepped down into his tutor's study. We followed him slowly and I gazed around the room. It was one of the few I had rarely ventured into, and I shook myself back into reality. There was no time for sightseeing!

Caspian picked up small a pair of glasses on a nearby table.

"I have to find him," he said firmly.

"You don't have time," Peter hissed. "You have to get to the

gatehouse."

"You wouldn't even be here without him," Caspian retorted. "And neither would I."

Peter, Susan and I exchanged glances nervously.

"We can take care of Miraz," Susan said finally. "Arneia, you know the way don't you?"

I nodded.

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time," Caspian insisted and raced away out of the study. I swallowed, I already had a bad feeling about this.

I led the way out of the study and paused to get my bearings. The quickest route, I knew would be more heavily guarded. And we didn't want to create too much of a disturbance just yet.

"Come on," I murmured and led the way down the corridor. It felt like a long race against time. We had to get to Miraz before we were meant to be at the gatehouse, and we had to pause too many times for my liking, as guards strode past.

Finally we reached the chamber corridor. I frowned. The door was open and there were voices coming from inside. And two I recognised all to well.

I turned. "Ready?" I mouthed.

Susan nodded, raising her bow, an arrow already notched.

We stood in the doorway and paused, taking in the scene, unnoticed from the shadows. Miraz stood beside the bed, Caspian's sword to his throat. Prunaprismia was sitting up in bed, a crossbow in her arms, the arrow aimed at her nephew.

"Put the sword down, Caspian," she commanded shakiky. She'd never been much of a leader. "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either!" Susan added, stepping forward, her own arrow aimed at Prunaprismia. Peter stood behind her. I remained in the shadows, I had no wish for Miraz to realise I wasn't the strange girl from his childhood dreams just yet. That was one trick I still had up my sleeve.

"This used to be a private room," Miraz commented lightly, unphased.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" Peter hissed at Caspan. "You're supposed to be at the gatehouse."

"No!" Caspian shouted "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" He turned to Miraz. "Did you kill my father?"

I swallowed. He was going to find out someday, but why now of all times!

"Now we get to it," Miraz replied, speaking my thoughts exactly.

"You told me your brother died in his sleep!" Prunaprismia gasped.

"That was more or less true," Miraz shrugged. I ground my teeth into my bottom lip. Caspian took a few steps towards Miraz, and he was forced to step back against the window, the point of the sword still at his throat.

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian growled.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better," Susan told him.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it," Miraz told Caspian.

"But you've crossed the line Miraz," I said from the shadows, and everyone looked around at me, Miraz and Prunaprismia struggling to make me out. "You've taken too much."

"Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz snapped at Cspian.

Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow a little. "How could you?"

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" Miraz said sharply. He started walking forward, and Caspian slowly stepped back. He couldn't do it, he didn't have it in him to kill his uncle, no matter what Miraz had done.

"Stop! Stay right there!" Susan said loudly.

"For our son!" Miraz hissed at his wife. "You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here?

Fatherless!"

"No!" Prunaprismia screamed and I blinked as everything happened at once. Prunaprismia's arrow had flown and Caspian fell to the ground. In the distraction, Miraz escaped through a back passage. And the bells sounded.

I looked desperately at Peter. He swallowed, then sprinted past me, and down the corridor. I growled to myself and followed as fast as I could, Susan and Caspian hot on our tails.

Caspian and I headed down the familiar route but Peter was suddenly gone. I skidded to a halt and looked back, he was running down a different passage. Towards the courtyard.

"Peter!" Susan yelled.

"Our army is just outside!" Peter shouted back over his shoulder. I knew I would soon have bitten a hole through my lip as I raced back after him. This was falling apart.

W raced into the courtyard and Peter swiftly dispatched two soldiers.

"Now, Ed, now!" he yelled. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a little busy right now, Pete!" I heard Edmund yell back from above me. No. No no no no no...

Peter was hauling in the wheel of the portcullis, trying to open the gate.

"Peter, it's too late!" Susan called. "We have to call it off while we still can!"

"No, I can still do this!" Peter shouted. "Help me!"

I glanced helplessly at Susan and Caspian, before moving to drag the wheel open. It was stiffer than I'd imagined, trying to resist even four of us.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan growled and Peter glowered. I decided not to voice my agreement. Finally, we managed to raise the gate. Just in time. I could her the thundering of hooves already on the drawbridge.

As Glenstorm and Asterius raced past, heading the forces, Peter turned and drew his sword.

"For Narnia!"

And we charged.

I clicked into battlemode, not noticing my actions, my thoughts. I was on automatic, the way I worked best. I knew which was my enemy, which was my friend. Parry, attack, slash, attack, duck, swipe, parry, spin...

It wasn't until a movement out of the corner of my eye pulled me back to the reality. The gate was dropping like a stone onto the broad shoulders of Asterius. I screamed before clapping my hand to my mouth as Astrius fought to keep the gate up. We had moments.

"Fall back! Retreat!" I heard Peter yell.

"Get out! Retreat now!" I shouted, joining the command in earnest. They heard us. Narnians flooded past me as I aimed another sing at a Telmarine soldier, slicing him across the chest. I saw Susan leap on to Glenstorm as he galloped past her, and they ducked out of the gate. Asterius' knees buckled but he pushed it back up.

Peter runs around telling all the Narnians to retreat.

"Caspian!" Susan yelled as she retreated.

My eyes widened and I stared back at Peter.

"I'll find him!" Peter shouted back, but he didn't need to. Caspian burst from the stables astride a horse, his tutor Cornelius following him on another steed. Caspian was dragging a third horse by the reins.

I felt a hand on my dress, and span around to dig my sword into the back of a wounded Telmarine.

"Arneia!" a voice roared, and I span back just in time. Peter was cantering towards me, leaning down with one arm. I sheathed my swords swiftly, linked his arm and he pulled me up behind him. I felt something sash my arm as l ducked, racing under the gate, gripping Peter around the waist.

Behind me and I heard a roar, a slam. Tears pricked my eyes as Peter swung the horse around. I stared back at the gate as my people scrabbled against the bars desperately. One of Glnstorm's sons gave a regal nod, before turning and heading back into the frsy. A true Narnian, willing to die trying...

Shouts alerted us to the drawbridge as it sowly began to raise. I looked at Peter and saw him swallow. He was going to leave them.

"No," I whispered, but Peter turned the horse and made for the drawbridge. We somehow made it over and galloped down the familiar bridge.

I buried my face in Peter's tunic, the tears falling against the leather, and felt his hand on mine. We couldn't have left them...

* * *

**Prunaprismia is a bloody annoying word to spell...**


	8. Chapter 8 The Return Of An Old Enemy

**I am in an explicablely good mood because I just got my braces taken off, so you can have two more chapters! And now it really gets heated up!**

* * *

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel,_

_Comes out just when you need it to,_

_As I paced back and forth all this time,_

_Cause I honestly believed in you._

'White Horse', Taylor Swift

* * *

I strode back with the remains if the army, through the fallen stone pavilion, Susan beside me. I felt cold and empty. No one was talking. As we went, I noticed Lucy up ahead.

"What happened?" Lucy asked desperately.

"Ask him," Peter replied stundedly, and I froze.

"Peter," Susan said gently, but Caspian cut in.

"Me?" he said quickly. "You could have called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't thanks to you," Peter said angrily. "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And, if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"You called us, remember?" Peter reminded him.

"My first mistake," Caspian muttered.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

I tried to stay calm, but this was getting impossible. My breathing was speeding up, my hands balling up, my lip paling under the force of my teeth.

"Hey!" Caspian shouted at Peter's back. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does!" Peter retorted. "You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

My eyes widened, as Caspian whipped around, his sword unsheathed. Peter's quick reactions brought his own blade spinning up to meet Caspian's. I lost it. I didn't often lose my temper so quickly, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing now. From either of them. From Peter...

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted as I whipped a knife from my boot and threw it with the precise accuracy of fourteen hundred years' practise. It thudded into the broken pavement beneath the crossed swords.

Caspian and Peter both looked around, their swords dropping slightly.

l was seething as l stared at Caspian, breathing hard. He and Peter both turned to look at Trumpkin, as Lucy healed him gently.

l heard Trumpkin thank Lucy, without listening, and looked back at Caspian. l couldn't remember feeling so angry.

"Caspian, you may be the rightful heir here, but perhaps you don't deserve this!"

Everyone fell silent as l fell into a storm. I could see they were shocked and scared by my reaction but I didn't care. I wasn't losing this.

"Not if you're going to throw a tantrum and lay blame around. That raid was as much your fault as Peter's and if you can't learn to be an honest king soon enough, then maybe you aren't the right king at all. Because I won't follow someone who isn't true to themselves or to Narnia."

There was a long pause. Caspian looked completely stunned while my eyes moved across to lock with Peter's as l walked towards them. "And you? I thought I knew you better than this, Peter. But maybe I was wrong."

l continued past a shocked Peter and stormed into the how, ignoring Narnians parting on either side, steering clear of my temper.

* * *

l leant against the stone outside of the how, my arms folded, my eyes gazing sadly across the horizon over the trees. l was four levels up, above the entrance to the how.

"Arneia," a voice said quietly. l turned my head slightly and saw Peter leaning against the wall beside me, through a strand of blonde hair. His own dark fair hair was touseled, hanging in his dark serious brown eyes.

"Neia I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at Caspian," he said. l tucked my hair behind one ear. "But try and see it from my point of view. I've returned to my country that I restored and I need to restore it again. His people are my enemy, I'm just trying to do my best."

"Peter, I know what you're trying to say," l murmured. "So see it from mine." l turned to look at him, and our eyes met. "I was orphaned when I was a year old. I existed for a century watching my people suffer. My country was restored, then slowly began to die again. I existed for another thirteen hundred years watching the rest of Narnia fall apart, without the man I loved, the father I loved and the rulers I loved.

"I've lived for fourteen hundred and thirty one years. I've spent fifteen of them in peace. The remaining fourteen hundred and sixteen I have spent fighting for my life, and for my people's lives. You were my first glimmer of hope, and I followed you. Caspian was my first glimmer since you left, and I trust him. He'll lead us there, if we give him the chance. And I have to give him the chance, because it's my only hope."

"I didn't try to leave," Peter told me.

"I know," l sighed, and a single tear began to leak. l fell back against the wall and stared out again across the woods. "I just... I don't want to lose everything. Narnia, Aslan... you. I've been fighting too long to give up now. But that's what's happening. We're beginning to divide. We can't win if we're not together in this."

There was a quiet pause. "What happened to Cair Paravel?"

"When Philip and the others returned telling us you had disappeared into the trees at Lantern Waste, I guessed where you'd gone. I tried to keep everything running as it would have done."

"Couldn't you appoint another monarch or crown yourself, as we're married?"

"No, you weren't dead," l explained. "I acted as a regent for four hundred years, but by then the people were giving up hope of your return. Many had gone back to living in the woods. And then the Telmarines came."

Peter waited quietly as l paused. "They were, not peaceful as such, but they stayed distant for fifty years or so. Then they attacked. Catapults, legions, horses. We knew from the outset we had already lost, but we fought in any way we could. lt was soon clear that it really was hopeless. I persuaded everyone to leave through the back passage to the beach where they could slip into the trees unnoticed.

When Cair Paravel was empty I packed my things and instructed Alrohar to wait on the beach. Then I went to your chambers and gathered everything I could and locked them in the treasure chamber. Finally I went to your throne and stood just where I did to crown you, and then I stood back to bow as I did. And then I left. I didn't watch them finally flood into the palace, I couldn't."

My tears were fully flowing, and l wiped them away briskly. Peter watched me silently, before drawing me to him into a hug. l buried my face against his shoulder as he pressed his cheek against my hair.

After a time we drew apart.

Peter sighed. "Arneia, I'm sorry for what I said to Caspian and you're right. We need to do this together. And we will. I'm going to go and see him."

l smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"Are you going to stay-" Peter began, indicating the rock.

"Yes for a bit, thinking time, " l replied. Peter smiled, nodded and disappeared.

* * *

I stood for a while, thinking of what we had lost, what we had gained. We'd gained time, knowledge and we'd set in the fear. But we'd lost troops, surprise... I knew the end was impossible to decipher.

I suddenly...sensed something. It wasn't a noise or a sigh, but it was there. It was something I recognised. The familiar cold feeling I had felt for a century. I didn't wait, I began running. Through the tunnels of the how, past confused Narnians. The deeper I went, the colder it got.

I entered the Stone Table's chamber and froze. In front of me a werwolf lay twitching on the ground, Edmund struggling out from under him. Trumpkin stood over Lucy who was curled upon the floor, beside a bleeding Nikabrik. A hag was slumped against a pillar of stone. Caspian was standing in front of a wall of ice in the centre of a chalk circle crudely drawn across the stone floor, a dazed look on his face. Jadis. Her pale arm was reaching from the frozen wall towards the prince. But as I watched, Peter shoved Caspian out of the circle.

"Get away from him!" Peter yelled, his sword up.

The Witch fell back a little.

"Peter dear… I have missed you," she simpered. "Come, just one

drop." The Witch reaches towards Peter. And I realised as Peter's sword lowered slightly.

It was the circle.

"You know you can't do this alone,"Jadis said gently.

"Peter, the circle!" I screamed, approaching. But I couldn't go in the circle. Peter hesitated, ignoring me, and lowered his sword a little more.

"Peter!" I screamed again. Damn the circle, Jadis wasn't taking Peter! I ran at Peter, throwing myself against him. We both fell to the floor, slamming into the stone. Then there was a shatter of ice and I instinctively curled up as shards of ice hit my back. Peter's arms automatically curled around me.

I waited, then we both slowly sat up.

"Are you alright," Peter whispered. and I nodded, before looking up to Jadis. She was gone. Edmund stood behind where the wall had been with his sword still drawn.

"I know," he told Peter. "You had it sorted." Edmund walked away as Peter and Caspian looked up at the carving of Aslan. I was still breathing hard and Peter looked down before drawing me carefully up. I looked away and saw Susan glaring in the entrance to the chamber. As Peter noticed her, she glowered and walked out.

"Let's go," I muttered.

"You're okay," Peter asked again, looking me over with a glance.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "come on." I wasn't. I wanted to get out of there, away from Jadis' remains.

I led the way up and out of the chamber, and we stepped outside with Caspian and Lucy to where Susan and Edmund were already waiting on the walls. My eyes widened in horror as my heart sunk

The Telmarine army was approaching in full forces, the legions, the horses, the catapaults. I swallowed. The last time I had seen this sight, I had seen my home fall. I saw Miraz at the head in full armour.

Peter and I looked at each other and I bit the inside of my lip. This was it.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle Strategy

_This is the last chance_

_To make your mark_

_History will know_

_Who we are_

_This is the last game_

_So make it count_

_It's now or never!_

'Now Or Never', High School Musical 3

* * *

I stood by Peter in the council chamber as we discussed the coming fight. Now that we'd settled what was on our minds, I didn't want to leave him.

"Cakes and kettledrums!" Trumpkin muttered. "That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

"Its our only chance," Peter said firmly.

"And she won't be alone," Susan added, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked-

Truflflehunter sighed. "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said boldly and I smiled. More and more Narnians were starting to believe me as the proof of the Pevensies emerged. Would Aslan do the same thing?

"For Aslan!" Bulgy Bear agreed. Peter looked around at him, the at me with a smile.

"I'm going with you," Trumpkin told Lucy decidedly.

"No, we need you here," Lucy disagreed firmly.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter explained.

"If I may…" Caspian interrupted slowly. I looked around at him, it was one of the first times he had spoken. He stepped forward

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer," he began. "But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

He looked at me and I frowned. What was he thinking? And then I realised.

"Caspian it's perfect!" I gasped. Caspian nodded.

"What is, Neia?" Peter asked quietly.

"Single combat," I replied, and Caspian nodded again.

"We send Miraz a challenge," he explained. "He may not take it, but there is a chance. He'll be expected to. It will buy us more time and possibly get rid of Miraz at the same time."

"I suppose you're right," Peter agreed.

"But who would we send," Trufflehunter asked sensibly.

"One of our best swordsman," Edmund replied practically. "The better they are, the longer we can keep them occupied. As well as surprise Miraz, he won't be expecting it."

"Well, it's no question as to who our best swordsman is," Trumpkin said. "Arneia."

"No," Peter said sharply and suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "I'm not sending Arneia in."

"Peter's right," I sighed. "I'd love the chance to fight Miraz as much as any of you, but I can't do single combat with him. As well as be able to fight Miraz, the competitor has to be able to draw him in in the first place. Miraz would never knowingly agree to fight me. For a start, he doesn't believe I exist. He's met me but didn't know my name, and my name he thinks is a myth. Secondly, he'd not agree to single combat with a woman. He'd laugh it off, Telmarine women don't fight."

Peter squeezed my hand. "Not my reasoning but fair enough." I smiled at him.

"We need someone he can believe in," Edmund explained, "but he thinks he can win over, when its someone we know will give him a good run for his money."

"What about me?" Caspian asked.

"No, it'd be the same for you as Neia," Peter disagreed. "He wouldn't agree to fight you, he'd think it was a joke."

My eyes widened, I knew where this was leading. After me, and ahead of Caspian, Peter was our best. Edmund spoke my thoughts for me.

"Then it's you Peter," he said, looking at his brother. "But Miraz won't believe you exist either, like Arneia."

"Unless we send you to present the challenge, Ed," Susan commented. "You're proof we exist but Miraz will think he can beat you both. We're only kids."

Peter nodded. "You're both right-"

"No," I whispered.

"I'll take the challenge," Peter continued, "and Ed, you deliver it. Doctor Cornelius, could you write it now."

Cornelius nodded and drew out parchment and pen. "Of course, your majesty."

"Then, I'll dictate," Peter told him and paused, letting the doctor prepare himself.

"Peter," I whispered.

"Arneia, it'll be fine," Peter replied. "You know it has to happen."

I swallowed, I knew he was right.

* * *

l dressed silently in the small alcove the Narnians had provided me for possessions. I changed my dress, shrugging off my navy raid mantle from the night before. Instead I picked up one that had been laid on a stone slab. It resembled the one I had worn against Jadis, a hardy but light gown, of a darker, bloody red. I swiftly laced it up, reaching behind my back to pull it tight. I pulled on a short chain mail overdress that reached my knees, followed by a newly forged breast plate from the dwarves, the lion emblazoned in gold. I pulled on my silver arm plates and my shoulder plates. I belted on my belt, pushing in the daggers, and my double blades, before adding extra daggers about me. I wasn't going in unprepared. Finally, I repulled my hair back into its ponytail to tumble down my back.

I sighed at myself, in the reflection of the small mirror propped against the rock. Another war, another battle to which I would willingly fight to the death.

I sighed again and turned away, beginning to lay out Peter's armour to replace my own. l spread out the chain mail in the small chamber, placing the helmet at the head of the outfit, the armour plates beside it. As I worked, Reepicheep, Trumpkin and one of the Bulgy Bears sloped in. The dwarf looked thoroughly depressed as he picked up Peter's helm.

"This is not what I meant. I should be the one doing this," I heard a familiar voice arguing, growing stronger. Caspian was approaching, and I could guess who with.

"I think we've already tried that," Peter replied. I heard a pause, as I watched the floor. I didn't like eavesdropping on them but I had grown fairly used to doing it. "Look, if there's ever going to be peace with the Telmarines you have to be the one who brings it."

"I cannot if you won't let me!"

"Not like this," Peter said. "If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in your hands…" The pair entered the chamber but didn't seem to have registered us.

"What about your own future?" Caspian asked and I frowned. A curious question and I was just as curious to know the answer.

"I was thinking about a career in medicine," Peter sighed and he looked around at us. He glanced at me we locked a blue gaze for a moment before I broke the contact. Peter stepped forward and took his helmet silently. I watched sadly as Peter stared down at the helmet. A career in medicine... and we were all waiting for him to win our battle for us.

"Your highness…" the Bulgy Bear began, and Peter looked up suddenly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm a bear… I… err…" the bear stuttered and I sighed. We may be there a while.

"And a fine one, I'm sure," Peter assured him, with a trace of a faint smile.

"B-b-begging your pardon, but tradition holds that you pick your marshals," the bear explained hesitantly.

"He's right, you need to choose your seconds," Caspian agreed, leaning in the stone doorway.

"Don't choose him," Trumpkin advised, glancing at the Bear. "He'll fall asleep and suck at his paws."

"Sire, my life is forever at your command but… I had thought perhaps I might represent you on this challenge," Reepicheep spoke up, as gallant as always. Trumpkin snorted in amusement.

Peter paused, I could see him thinking it over. "As you know, my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice. It wouldn't be fair for Miraz to have anything in sight that could menace to dilute his courage," Peter explained logically.

"Of course," Reepicheep agreed after a moment. "Your majesty is the mirror of honour. That is exactly what I was thinking."

Peter turned back to Caspian. "Caspian, call Glenstorm. I want him, Ed and…"

"Please…" the Bear persisted. "Your majesty..."

Peter paused and glanced around at me again. Caspian stood straight.

"Arneia," he realised.

Peter looked at him then back at me.

I sighed. I wanted to go, but the Bulgy was correct. "Take him," I aid gently.

"It is your right…," Peter agreed. "and my honour."

"And you could still take Arneia," Caspian suggested. I frowned.

"But-" I began, but Caspian interrupted.

"The rules state three marshals only but it doesn't mean someone else could not go if they wre not a marshal."

A hopeful look dawned on Peter's face. "Arneia?"

I swallowed. It sounded risky but I trusted Caspian's judgement. And if it would allow me to go with Peter, I'd take the risk. "Alright."

"But you must remember not to suck your paws," Peter said seriously to the bear.

Trumpkin glanced over at the bear with a sigh. "Oh, he's doing it right now!" I span around to see the bear dropping his paws with a sorry look on his face.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Peter asked him, picking up his shield.

"Are you sure that you are?" Caspian asked. Peter looked at him, then sighed. Caspian turned and made to leave. "You'd better get ready."

Reepicheep, the dwarf and the bear followed Caspian out of the room, leaving Peter and I alone.

"Do you think this will work?" Peter asked and I sighed.

"It's the best plan we have and the best chance we've got."

"They outnumber us by such a huge amount, Neia, no matter how many they think we are. Numbers may not win, but they help."

"That's what you said last time," l replied and Peter looked at me. "And we're both still here. Besides no one ever knows what the outcome will be."

Peter touched the chain mail. "Well, it's now or never." He looked up at me. "Can you help me?"

l smiled, and turned to pick up the plain brown undertunic as Peter

pulled off his jacket and shirt.

We stood in silence as we finished donning Peter's armour. l smoothed the front of his tunic and stood back, quiet.

I suddenly felt a twinge in my right arm. My cut! I had forgotten it, though how I had done so while changing, I had no idea. I pushed up my right sleve and slowly unwrapped the thin bloodstained rag I had swiftly wound around my wound from the raid. The blood was stuck to the rag and I shuddered at the sight of it.

"Damn it, Neia, you know better than this," I muttered, laying the rag over my arm as far as possible to inspect the cut closer. It was deeper than I had thought and the blood around it was thick, clinging to the rag. I would have to wash it to loosen the blood and get the rag off. My arm was suddenly taken from me as Peter strode forward and gently took my arm, raising it to inspect it.

Horror replaced the concern on his beautiful face. "Neia, what in the name of Aslan happened?"

"It's nothing, Peter, we need to get you ready!" I insisted earnestly.

Peter gave me a look of complete disbelief. "Arneia, I know you're modest, it's one of the things I love about you. But even you can't admit this is nothing. Sit down, we need to wash it." He pushed me down a tone boulder and brought over a basin of water, ripping a rag from my discadrd navy dress. I swallowed as he sat down beside me and began to soak my arm.

"How did you do it?" Peter asked.

"Last night," I replied. "One of the Telmarines got me as we were leaving. I forgot about it until now..."

Peter nodded. He managed to loosen the blood and the wound looked much cleaner, as he peeled away the rag. He picked up another piece of my navy dress and redressed the wound. As he finished, he didn't release my arm, instead gently taking my hand. I paused, before putting my other hand on his.

"Thank you," I murmured and he looked up. I frowned. I knew Peter, knew he could be as reserved as Edmund but usually I knew why.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"The number of battles we've been through together," Peter replied. "Everytime I wonder if this is one when you'll be taken away from me."

I stared at him. He'd never told me this before. I squeezed his hand. "Peter, I promise you, I'll never be taken away from you for good. Alright?"

Peter sighed, and I rested my forehead against his shoulder. I decided not to tell him that my feelings were a mirror image of his. I'd lived under the same fear during the Golden Age, and then lived the fear itself when he disappeared. Now he was back with me, I didn't want to lose him again.

"All right," Edmund sighed in the doorway. "Ready to go Pete?"

Peter hesitated, and then nodded. He gave my hand a last comforting squeeze. l drew a sharp breath as he did so. He looked at me and we locked eyes. I never wanted to lose him again...

"You're coming aren't you?" he asked weakly. "With Edmund?"

l smiled sadly. He knew l was, it was part of the plan, but l understood his own meaning. l nodded.

"Of course I am," l told him. Edmund stepped towards us and picked Peter's sword and scabbard, while l took the helmet. Peter moved to stand at the entrance to the how, with Edmund on his right, l his left. l breathed in and swallowed. There was no going back now. Peter looked around at me.

"Here we go again," he whispered.

"Don't say that," l replied sharply. "You can do this, you've done it before."

"Thirteen hundred years ago."

"That makes no difference to the fact that you're High King Peter of Narnia, the best swordsman here, with every Narnian behind you," l said gently. "If I have to reel off all your titles to prove it, I will."

Peter sighed and turned to look out. "I don't know I can do this. As you said Ed, he's twice my age."

"As Arneia said, age makes no difference to who you are," Edmund parried.

"We've seen you do this a hundred times, I know it's in you," l agreed. "Besides, we'd say more that you're fifty times his age," l added, Edmund smirking at her.

"You're behind me?" Peter asked almost urgently, looking back to me.

l touched his gloved hand with my bare one. "All the way."

Peter nodded and turned.

"For Caspian," l said.

"For Narnia," Edmund continued.

"And for Aslan," Peter finished.

We strode out to erupting cheers from the Narnians.

As we approached the pavillion, l saw Miraz sit up and look a little closer. Peter halted, Edmund on his right, I his left, Glenstorm to my other side. l handed Peter his helmet. Mid pass, Peter's hand passed over mine and we paused.

"Be careful," l murmered. "Remember, Telmarine armour is weakest at the knees." Peter nodded and pulled the sword from the scabbard Edmund was holding.

"You brought a lady to battle, not very honourable I don't think," Miraz smirked from the other side of the pavillion.

"Oh, but I'm sure you recognise her. This lady would be the lady my brother King Edmund mentioned," Peter replied with a glare. "My wife, High Lady Arneia, Swordmaiden of Narnia, Aslan's Daughter."

"Arneia?" Miraz muttered. l watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened slightly. Of course he recognised my name from the old tales, just as he did the Pevensies. And he recognised me from his childhood breaking into the castle, haunting his dreams ever since, yet l looked exactly the same. He hadn't known that the strange warrior girl in his dreams and the mythical swordmaiden were one and the same. Yet here I was, Aslan's daughter. I smiled to myself; everything Miraz had believed to be an old story was coming to life before his eyes. Peter, Edmund, dwarves, centaurs, me.

"As much as I would often like to, I would not prevent my wife from coming to a battle, she has survived every fight she has partaken in in fourteen hundred years, after all," Peter added calmly. I continued to stare at Miraz, who swallowed at the mention of my age.

Peter looked away and muttered to Edmund. l zoned out, knowing they were speaking brother to brother. Then he turned his head toward me.

"I love you, Neia," he whispered. l looked back, and placed one hand against his cheek.

"I know, I love you too," l murmured back.

Peter pressed his forehead against mine briefly, before stepping forward, tossing his sword in one hand.

Miraz advanced simultaneously, as they began to circle.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz told Peter.

"Well, feel free," Peter replied firmly and l smiled. This was my Peter.

"How many more have to die for the throne?"

l watched as Peter gathered himself, and l knew there was no going back now. "Just one."


	10. Chapter 10 The Duel

_Though worlds will die and worlds will grow_

_Out of death, life_

_Out of night, day, glory from sorrow_

_Out of grief, joy_

_Out of storm, comes strength for tomorrow_

_Out of dust, gold_

_Out of fire, air, comfort forsaken_

_Out of rage, calm_

_Out of loss, find, glory awaken_

'Wonder', Laura Michelle Kelly

* * *

Peter pulled down his helmet and charged at Miraz. I drew a sharp breath and held it as it began.

Peter still had the skill and remembered the sequences as he parried Miraz's blows and attacked with his own. I could tell by Miraz's own slight faults and faltering steps that he had underestimated his opponent.

But I ignored Miraz, I concentrated on Peter. He was managing but I knew that at the end of the day, Miraz was the stronger, even if Peter was the better swordsman. And this battle would end before the day did...

Peter struck Miraz in the back, but Miraz span around to knock off Peter's helmet. I stifled my scream as Peter's chainmail coif fell back and he shook his blonde hair out of his shocked blue eyes.

Low, I told myself, go low. He made the same move I would have done. He refused to let it distract him and swung low, slicing across Miraz's leg. Miraz glanced back at Glozelle before making his own swing. I clapped my hand up to my mouth again and shot Edmund a frightened glanc as Peter fell but he recovered fast. Miraz stepped toward him and stamped down hard on his shield. I couldn't help myself this time, my scream mingled with Peter's cry of pain. I could guess what Miraz had done. By treading on the shield, Peter's arm would be jerked with it!

Miraz swungs again at the ground but Peter just rolled out of the way in time. Miraz swung again and again at the ground, Petr blocking him until he managed to trip the older man. Miraz fell to the ground with a grunt and Peter took the oppurtunity to get up. Miraz followed suit. My heart was in my mouth as they faced each other, both breathing heavily. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a horse and two riders. Caspian with Susan. I swallowed. Where was Lucy?

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz mocked through gritted teeth.

"Five minutes?" Peter panted.

"Three," Miraz spat.

Pete turned away, his face gritted in pain. I couldn't enter the full arena, but as soon as Peter was close enough. I took his sword from him, and helped him across, Edmund assisting from the other side.

Caspian and Susan dismounted and approached. I looked up at them from where I was by Peter.

"Lucy…" Peter muttered.

"She got through…" Susan replied reassuringly, "with a little help."

"Thanks," Peter said to Caspian, and I squeezed his hand. The two kings had put aside their differences.

"Well, you are busy," Caspian shrugged meaningfully.

Peter looked back to the How. "Better get up there, just in case," he told Susan. "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan gave Peter a quick hug and he winced, gripping my hand in pain.

"Sorry," Susan said quickly,

"It's alright," Peter muttered.

"Take care," Susan replied, before turning back and walking quickly back to the How.

"Keep smiling," Edmund muttererd to Peter.

"Here," I added and passed him Rhindon. Peter raised the sword and forced a pained smile. The Narnians cheer gave an almighty cheer at the positive sight of their king.

Peter suddenly dropped the sword with a groan, turning back to Miraz so the Narnians wouldn't see his pained face. He gripped his arm and Edmund looked down at it.

"I think it's dislocated," Peter muttered and I bit my lip. Edmund set about preparing to relocate it and I crouched down beside Peter, taking his hand encouragingly again.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked Edmund, refusing to meet my eye as I looked up at him. "You know, you've always been there. I never really- aah!"

I held Peter's hand tightly as he clenched it again in pain. Edmund had relocated his arm.

"Save it for later," Edmund replied sharply.

Peter looked at me, and I nodded. I didn't want to hear this now. Peter swallowed and stood up but shook his head when Edmund offered him his helmet back.

"Be careful," I whispered, and Peter looked at me. He nodded sincerely, his blue eyes boring into my own for a moment. He leaned down and briefly kissed me but I could sense the emotion. He was scared.

"And don't be too honourable," I added swiftly, earning a quick smile. Then he strode back into the arena to meet Miraz, who was limping slightly from Peter's attack. Peter wasted no time, he attacked quickly, but Miraz parried. Miraz then left his sword and began slamming Peter with his shield. I stared as Peter fell, and

Miraz rans towards him. Peter blocked a blow and then tripped Miraz again. The both recovered, but then Peter knocked Miraz's sword flying out of his hans out of his hand. I allowed myself a small smile as they continued fighting, Miraz resorting to using his shield. Until Miraz managed to knock Peter's own sword from his hand. Miraz tried to slam his shield into Peter, but Peter managed to catch it, twisting it behind Miraz's back. Miraz brought up his elbow to meet Peter's face and shoved him back against a pillar. Miraz proceeded to retrieve his sword and swung it with a deadly blow, but Peter brought up his vambraces to blocks it. Peter stood up and punched Miraz hard against the wound in his leg. Miraz roared and collapsed, his sword clattering to the ground.

"Respite! Respite!" Miraz panted and I saw Peter hesitate, despite my warning.

"Now's no time for chivalry, Pete!" Ed yelled beside me. He looked at me. "Why does he always do this?"

"He's the high king?" I shrugged quickly, before turning back. Peter was still hesitating, Miraz's hand held up as the usurper prepared himself for the killing blow he knew should come next. But Peter lowered his arm and started walking back to us.

It didn't take a genius to guess what Miraz would do next, he'd said it himself; 'We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it'. The moment Peter's back was turned, Miraz grabbed his sword and lunged forwards.

Edmund and I shouted out simultaneously. "Look out!" Ed yelled, as I called, "Peter!" Peter dodged just in time, grabbing the sword, and twisting it around. Before digging his blade under Miraz's unprotected arm. I let out my breath in a rush as Miraz gasped and fell to his knees. Still holding the Telmarine's sword, Peter was hesitating again.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz growled. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take," Peter replied coldly and turned back to us. To Caspian. I nodded appreciatively to myself as Caspian stepped forward, and Peter handed Miraz's swrd over to him, before stepping back to Edmund and I. Caspian slowly raised the sword in preparation to make the blow.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz panted. "It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all."

Caspian roared as he plunged the sword down. I winced, expecting to hear Miraz's scream, but I heard nothing but the dull thud of the blade cutting into the earth at Miraz's knes.

"Not one like you," Caspian replied. "Keep your life, but I am giving

the Narnians back their kingdom."

Caspian stepped back to us and he and Peter exchanged a nod of understanding as the Narnians cheered behind us.

"Treachery!" a voice suddenly yelled and I whirled around to se Sopespian standing over a body, a sword raised above his head. Miraz's body, Miraz's sword. "They shot him! They murdered our

king! To arms!"

I stared around at Peter in shock.

And then I noticed in horror, the red feathered arrow in Miraz's corpse. A Narnian arrow.


	11. Chapter 11 A Father's Return

_When I look at you I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth,_

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong,_

_And I know I'm not alone._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I look at you._

'When I Look At You', Miley Cyrus

* * *

I stared in confusion as Glozelle turned to ride hard back towards the Telmarine army. A few soldiers rushed towards us but Peter quickly span and cut them down in a few swift strokes.

"To arms, Telmar! To arms!" Glozellee called and the armies raised their weapons and cheered loudly.

"Cavalry… charge!" Glozelle roared.

The Telmarines charged.

Peter looked back at Caspian, who turned and rode his own horse back into the How.

"One," Peter began, joining me and Edmund. I could almost feel the thundering beneath our feet as I steadily drew my blades. "Two. Three."

I heard the voice of Susan behind us. "Archers to the ready!"

"Seven," Peter went on. I swallowed, readying myself. "Eight. Nine. Get ready!"

Ahead of us, I saw the ground collapse suddenly and fall away into nothing. The approaching Telmarine horses scrabbled for a hold but it was no use.

A shower of arrows flew over our heads and I glanced up to watch the Narnian feathers strike into the opposing army. And then our own armies appeared behind them, Caspian at their lead.

I smiled grimly to myself. "Here we go."

"Charge!" Peter bellowed and I was off, like a horse awaiting the command to race. I threw myself into the fight, my blade spinning in my hands from one Telmarine to another, my skirt swirling about in a blaze of red, my hair flying gold.

I suddenly heard the rumble of marching and looked up. The rest of the Telmarine armies were approaching, and I looked up to see the griffins flying overhead, dwarves with their bows ready lodged in their talons.

I saw some of the arrows meet their targets but the Telmarines had the advantage of their catapaults. I winced each time a boulder for its mark, and began to vent every boulder upon the Telmarines around me.

"Back to the How!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice yell. I span around, cutting down another Telmarine, to see Peter racing back towards the How, the Narnians with him. I growled and sprinted after them, making for the stone entrance.

I reached the pavillion behind Peter and Caspian but skidded to a halt as a volley of boulders flew over my head and struck the How. I screamed as I saw Narnians fall beneath rocks, which crushed the entrance.

There was no way in now.

I saw Susan fall, but Trumpkin caught her and she slipped down safely to the next level. I turned and looked back at the approaching Telmarine armies. Susan and Edmund joined us, drawing their own weapons.

I had had enough. I'd seen my people suffer under the Telmarines just a little too long.

"This...ends...today," I said steadily and the five of us exchanged glances of agreement.

Then Peter charged and we followed.

I cut down the first Telmarine I met and slipped smoothly into auto, using every move and trick I had.

Suddenly, there was a rumble beneath my feet and I stepped back, tugging my blade from a Telmarine's chest. Then the ground beneath my feet gave way and I was rising up above the field. I crouched down and gripped the long earthy root beneath me with one hand. Root.

The trees!

I stood up and swung around, easily balanced. The trees were alive. And that meant on thing. The little queen Lucy had succeeded. Aslan was back.

I saw Peter across the field with Caspian. Caspian seemed in shock but Peter looked elated as he gave another battlecry. "For Aslan!"

The Narnians fell into another charge, and I backflipped off the root to the ground, charging with my army after he retreating Telmarines.

We raced through the trees and reached the river. I skidded to a halt beside Edmund and Peter, watching as the Telmarines began to cross the river. Some by bridge, some by water. And then, half way down, they halted.

I felt ecstatic as I saw why. Lucy stood on the othe side of the bridge, and as I watched, my father stepped up to join her.

Aslan at last.

Sopespian appeared to falter, glancing back at us before turning to Lucy and Aslan. "Charge!"

But as the army obeyed the order, the lion gave an almighty roar and the Telmarines halted again, unsure as the water beneath the bridge began to surge. It drained back, the level lowering. I could hear the thundering rush of water and looked upriver.

A tidal wave appeared to be forming, shooting downriver, rising higher and higher.

The river-god. I remembered first meeting him when I had been a child, and he had not changed. The great watery god broke the bride from its legs, lifting it up, soldiers falling as he did so. Sopespian alone remained upon the bridge on his skittering white mare, standing alone in centre, in the river-god's hands. He swung his sword wildly and uselessly as the water comes crashing down over him.

It was over. Miraz and Sopespian were dead, Glozelle surrendered.

* * *

I strode up on to the beach alongside Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian and we all soundlessly knelt before Aslan. The great king was home.

"Rise Arneia," the wonderfully familiar voice commanded and I rose shakily. I looked up and met Aslan's eyes, the eyes I hadn't seen in thirteen hundred years. He nodded and I moved to take my place beside him, while Lucy remained to his left. I couldn't resist placing my hand in his warm mane and twisting the hair around my fingers as I had done as a child

"And rise, kings and queens of Narnia," Alslan bade. Peter, Susan, and Edmund all obediantly. I half smiled to myself as Caspian remained where he was.

"All of you," Aslan added.

"I do not think I am ready," Caspian replied, without getting up.

"It's for that very reason I know that you are," Aslan told him and Caspian looked up in surprise before standing.

I smiled encouragingly at him before glancing up as I heard familiar mournful pipes. Peter and Caspian partes to allow through a procession of Reepicheep's mice carrying... I tried not to gasp as I saw the lead mouse lying on a miniature stretcher. Lucy hurried forward and gave him a drop of cordial. I breathed a sigh as my little friend sat up shakily.

"Oh, thank you, your Majesty…" he murmured to her, before looking up at me. And Aslan

"Oh, hail Aslan!" he cried, leaping forwards. "It is a great honour to be-" He halted mid speech as he stumbled forward and I bit my lip. Reepicheep's tail was gone...

The mouse stuttered a moment in shock before turning to Aslan. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?"

He turned to Lucy hopefully but the little queen looked apologetic. "I don't think it does that."

"You can have a go!" Reepicheep encouraged and I swallowed back my sorrow for the proud yet brave mouse who always had believed me.

"It becomes you well, Small One," Aslan chuckled.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend," Aslan commented.

"Well, it's not just the honour," Reepicheep stuttered. "It's also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things." I tried not to laugh. I could tell Aslan was only teasing him!

"Aslan," I murmured reproachfully, although I didn't quite succeed in wiping the smile from my face. Aslan smiled back at me reassuringly as the other mice drew their swords and held them to their own tails.

"May it please your high Majesty," Preepiceek announced, "we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief."

I looked hopefully down at Aslan as my father laughed. "Not for your honour, but for the love of your people…"

I sensed as well as heard the rippling gasp as Reepicheep's stump appeared to lengthen into a full tail again and I laughed at the mouse's evident delight.

"Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility!"

Aslan laughed again. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

I frowned in confusion. Dear little friend? I saw Peter and the others turn to look at Trumpkin who looked back nervously before slowly walking towards us. He bowed to Aslan, and I didn't flinch as Aslan roared.

Trumpkin shuddered at the strength of the sound as the Pevensies grinned.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy smiled.


	12. Chapter 12 Last Goodbye

_Tomorrow: a sun soon rising,_

_And yesterday is there beside us,_

_And it's never far away._

_If you listen to the wind you can hear me again,_

_Even when I'm gone you can still hear the song,_

_High up in the trees as it moves through the leaves,_

_Listen to the wind._

'Listen To The Wind', Hayley Westenra

* * *

Caspian's coronation was as grand as the Pevensies had been and I felt thoroughly at home riding through the streets behind Caspian, to the cheers of the people as fireworks were let off.

"Arneia?"

I glanced around from the window where I had been watching Lucy play with some of the Telmarine children. Everything had become so much happier in those last few days, and I had felt caught up with it. Aslan stood in the doorway and crossed over to me.

"What is it?" I asked, sensing something was... not wrong, but different.

"It is time for you to grow up," Aslan said finally. I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're unusual aging process was no coincidence," Aslan explained. "It was my doing for I knew what your future would hold. But Peter's time in Narnia is almost up. He has learned all he can from Narnia and must return to his own country."

I sat down slowly. I knew this would have come sooner or later but... I hadn't expected to feel like this. Like what?

"And with Peter's passing must come your own," Aslan continued. "For you too have learned and taught all you can."

"So I'm dying?" I asked, confused.

"Dear one, we are all dying, and many of us have died already," Aslan smiled. "But no, you are not to die iminently. But from now you are aging again as Caspian or any other human is."

I swallowed. It wasn't my aging I was worried about, I wasn't afraid of death.

"Peter's never coming back is he?" I whispered.

"Not yet," Aslan replied, his riddles confusing me as they often did. "He will return one day."

I rose. "I... I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Aslan nodded. "Very well. I must talk with Peter and Susan."

I nodded, and slowly left the room feeling numb.

* * *

I stood alone on the battlements, leaning my arms on the warm stone as I looked out across the land before me. Despite the happiness around me, I could only feel some small part of it. I knew that Peter's time here would soon be over as well as mine. For good. I didn't feel ready to say goodbye to him, not yet.

"Hey," a voice said behind me and I looked around in surprise, my hair tossing about my shoulders.

Peter approached and lent on the stone beside me, flicking his blonde hair out of his blue eyes.

"Hi," I murmured back.

There was a pause. I didn't know what to say...

"So its over," Peter sighed. "Narnia's free again."

I nodded. "Let's just hope it stays that way this time."

Peter looked at me, frowning. "You say that like... I don't know. Like you're not going to be here."

I looked up and held his gaze honestly but silently.

"Arneia, what's going on?" he asked, his voice concerned as he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

I stood up and faced him. "You're right. I'm not going to be here. My time's up. From now on, I'm just... me. I'm human again."

"You always were," Peter began earnestly but I reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm aging again," I said gently. "No second life this time."

"You can't," Peter gasped, but I smiled sadly.

"I'm not scared Peter," I told him lightly, and it was true.

"You never are," Peter smirked suddenly.

"No, I've always had one fear," I disagreed, drawing my finger down his cheek lightly. "I was always afraid of losing you."

Peter raised his hand to his face and entwined his fingers with mine. "And now we're losing each other."

I shook my head and raised my other hand to touch the ring that hung from the chain about his neck. The wedding ring. "No, you won't have lost me. Besides, I'm almost looking forward to it. Death. I should have met it long ago, and... to be honest? I feel... tired." I bit my lip suddenly in surprise at myself. I'd never said the truth out loud before, not even to myself.

Peter swallowed and slipped an arm around my waist, then leant down and pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes in relief...

"So, a career in medicine?" I said after a while.

"Oh, you heard that," Peter smiled guiltily and I laughed.

"Sorry! It's a good choice though!"

"Well, I enjoy science and helping people, although its going to be hard."

"Take some fireflower juice home, you'd never fail," I shrugged with a smile. Peter grinned.

"I think people may get a little suspicious, don't you?" he replied. "What about you, what are you going to do?"

I gazed back at the castle. "Help rebuild Narnia, look after the people. The same thing I've been doing the last one thousand years..."

Peter sighed. "Help him won't you? Caspian, I mean. He'll need you."

"You sound like Aslan," I smiled, then squeezed his hand. "You know I will. And... will look after my grandfather? If he needs help?"

"Of course," Peter nodded. I gazed up into his piercing sea-blue eyes for a moment, remembering all the times I'd managed to drown in them before.

A horn suddenly sounded below us, and Peter broke the gaze, glancing towards the sound. "It's time."

I instantly felt tears rise but I forced them back. Peter turned back to me, his grip on me suddenly more urgent. "I love you Neia. I really love you."

I laughed and placed my hands on his face gently. "I know! I love you too, Peter."

Peter leaned down and I kissed him gently, but I could sense the passion. I had to let him go...

"I'll see you again, won't I?" Peter asked desperately.

"I think so. You can't get rid of me that easily! And look after the others."

Peter nodded as another horn sounded.

I swallowed. We couldn't stay here forever. I reached up and kissed him once more, before taking his hand. "Come on."

* * *

Together, we stepped up onto the stone dais like platform and I joined Aslan while Peter moved away to stand with his brothers and sisters.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man," Caspian announced and I smiled to myself. Yes. "Any Telmarnies who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left Telmar," Lord Sirelle said.

"We are not referring to Telmar," Aslan interrupted. "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens." Aslan paused to look at the Pevensies. I frowned slightly at the idea. That the same world could give me four of the people I loved most in the world, as well as those I hated.

"It is to that island I can return you," Aslan continued. "It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was a pause as the Telmarines shared suspicious glances,

Then I heard Glozelle's voice. "I'll go. I will accept the offer."

"So will we," Prunaprismia volunteered. She stepped forward, carrying her baby in her arms, and Lord Arran followed with Glozelle to stand before Aslan.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good," Aslan told them gently and breathed upon them in a way that was so familiar to me. Then he turned and breathed upon the twisted tree behind Caspian. The tree began to turn, the winding trunks opening up to create a kind of door. A portal. I saw Prunaprismia take a deep breath and she stepped towards it. As she passed me I gave her a small encouraging smile. Except for her race, she had never done anything to me. The two Telmarines followed her through the door in the air. And completely vanished. I heard the gathered Telmarines and Narnians gasp, though I was unphased.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" a peseant yelled out and I saw Reepicheep turn to Aslan.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay," he said gallantly but Aslan looked up at the Pevensies. I swallowed and followed his gaze. It was over.

Peter stepped forward.

"We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked, confused.

"Come on," Peter told him. "Our time's up." He strode over to Caspian and offered him his sword.

"After all," he added, "we're not really needed here anymore."

I swallowed. He was.

"I will look after it until your return," Caspian promised.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan explained stepping forward. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy said quietly.

"You two are," Peter told her, then looked at Aslan. "At least, I think he means you to."

Lucy turned to Aslan. "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan smiled. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's alright, Lu," Peter promised Lucy. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright." He glanced briefly at me and I began chewing my bottom lip. "One day you'll see too. Come on." Peter shook Glenstorm's hand, before approaching me.

I swallowed. I'd already told him everything I had to, and I couldn't face saying the word goodbye. Peter didn't say anything either. Wordlessly, I fell into his arms and hugged him hard, burying my face in his shoulder. I felt him give me a final squeeze and pulled away slightly. He touched my face gently with a finger, before leaning down. He kissed me passionately for the last time and I almost fell to pieces.

"I love you," I whispered, as we pulled away, not trusting myself to say anything else.

Peter nodded, and pressed his forehead against mine briefly. "I know. I love you too."

And then he was gone, stepping back to Aslan. I turned my attention hurriedly to Lucy, as the little queen hugged me around the waist, and as I embraced Edmund.

Then they were both gone, joining Peter. Everyone's attention was on Susan and Caspian and I smiled through my tears at the kiss they were sharing at last.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," I heard Lucy comment.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand," Edmund replied.

Susan turned away and joined the others, giving me a nod and a smile.

The kings and queens turned towards the door in the air, and I watched as Peter briefly looked around at me one last time. Before stepping through the arch.

Gone.

Lucy took one last look back at Aslan, and then they were all four gone.

Maybe I would see Lucy and Edmund again but I knew for certain Peter and I would meet once more. Just not yet. I had my lifetime to live out first.


End file.
